Ice skating, rollerblading and cross country skiing activities require similar types of controlled muscle movements for forward and rearward propulsion, for turning and for stopping. Successful execution and enjoyment of skating-type sports activities require the development of muscular agility, dexterity, strength and endurance. Hockey is a particularly demanding sports activity that requires bursts of forward and rearward propulsion, rapid twisting and squirming turns and stops. Of primary importance in executing these types of movements are the muscle groups controlling: (a) the orientation and positioning of the ankles for planting, aligning and adjusting foot position during execution of the planting and thrusting motions, during turns and stops, (b) the abduction and adduction (i.e., push-pull or extension/contraction) of the leg muscles during execution of planting, thrusting and turning motions, (c) hip girdle functions (i.e., twisting, sliding from side-to-side, bending forward and backward) to maintain body balance and weight transfer during the stride/glide sequences of propulsion, turning and stopping, and (d) upper body movements to complement and enhance the vigour of and/or control over the ankle, leg and hip muscle groups. While it is desirable for individuals participating in skating-type sports activities to train and exercise each of these muscle groups to improve their execution of the skating-type movements, it is of particular importance to develop the coordination and concurrent control of the above-noted multiple muscle groups distributed throughout the body.
Numerous types of training devices and exercise apparatus have been developed for focused training and strengthening exercises for stretching, sliding and skating type activities.